One Day: The Story Of My Love
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet on the 15th of July, 1998 on NYADA graduation day and a beautiful frienndship begins. They meet new people over the years, but always have a secret longing for each other. Join Blaine as he tells his story to Elizabeth, their daughter. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: 24 Years Of Knowing You

15th June, 2012

"Daddy?" the little girl to his left side asked softly, obviously trying to be the most gentle she could with her question; a trait he had inherited from her papa. His heart ached at the thought.

He knew the question would come eventually, and it was time to face it after all these years. He was ready to tell someone at last.

"Yes Elizabeth, what is it honey?" he asked with a smile he knew cheered her up. How could he not know it cheered her up after the love of his life had noticed it? She smiled, the corners of her lips turning up in to a smile that could match the one _he _used to wears constantly in Blaine's presence.

"How did you and Papa meet?" she said, ducking her head embarrassed by her question almost. He felt the beginnings of tears gather in his eyes.

She deserved to know the truth, about how he met him, about how he captivated him from the second he laid eyes on him that day; the same day as the date today.

The 15th of June, 1998. It was one of the most vivid memories he had in his whole existence. That and the day he...no, he can't think about that now, Elizabeth needed to know the happiness they had shared, not the sadness he had experienced.

The day he met the love of his life.

He smiled fondly at the memory, letting it dance around in his mind for a few more seconds before he lifted the four year old of the chair and situated her on his lap, turning around so they were lying on the couch together; Elizabeth curled in to his side.

She stared up at him expectantly, her bright blue eyes glistening in the light from the large window in the corner; yet another reminder that he had loved. Her long chestnut hair flowed down past her shoulders and on to her elbows. Even though she always sat on it, her papa had always loved it long, so they kept it that way; she didn't mind. It made her feel closer to him; like there was some magical connection in her hair that made everything better. I suppose it was his fault for letting her watch 'Tangled' too many times, but they both loved it, and the last thing he wanted to do was deny her any more happiness. Anyway, she was only four; she needed to know he was always with her somehow.

"Do you want to know the whole story?" he asked, staring in to the orbs of glasz, getting a strong feeling of De-ja-vu filling him up and making him want to weep. He struggled to produce a shaky smile as he squeezed her shoulders tightly.

She nodded eagerly, her chin banging on his chest as she did so, making him giggle at his daughter.

"It's a very long story, are you sure you want me to tell you all of it sweetheart?" he pressed, she nodded again; just as eagerly as before. He knew she would fall asleep half way through, and he knew he would carry on telling the story not to her, but to himself, wanting to get lost in the memories of the past; the days he would cherish forever.

"Okay honey. I will start from the beginning" he said, she nodded again before snuggling in to his chest and closing her eyes, the way she always had when they had read stories to her, side by side.

This was a story he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell her alone, but he knew he had no choice but to do it by himself now.

So he closed his eyes, kissed his daughter on the forehead, and revisited his past.

The best years of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Review? The next chapter should be up soon, thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or any of the characters and i dont own One Day. That is David Nicholls!**


	2. 1988: Graduation Day

15th June, 1988

Graduation Day

Kurt Hummel dragged his feet along the paved floor of the courtyard, ehausted and occasionally swaying from side to side, the drunkenness taking affect on his movements.

He had done it. He had graduated. Kurt Hummel, 19 years old, from Lima Ohio had graduated from the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. Despite everyone telling him no, he had done it. He reached up and patted his graduation cap proudly. It wasn't the height of fashion and it wasn't a priceless designer piece of clothing that had cost hundreds of dollars; but it was stock full of memories over the past 3 years.

He was nothing special of sorts; some might say he was boring; a bit geeky; read too many books; his dreams were too big and they would never come true, but Kurt just carried on, he knew he would beat them all and prove them all wrong. He would become a Broadway star, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Love had never come easy to him; not many people were interested if you were to put it kindly. It didn't help at all that he was gay; extremely obviously so; and grew up in Lima Ohio, otherwise known as: 'Home of the Homophobes'.

His friends had all gone in their own directions. Rachel had stayed in Lima after not being accepted in to NYADA, but she had still; how was completely unknown to Kurt; managed to make a good name for herself by the age of 19 and was now staring in musicals all over the country. Jealousy filled Kurt when he thought of his friend.

Mrs Rachel Berry-Fabray; Broadway star and wife to Quinn Fabray-Berry.

_What I wouldn't give for one of those hyphens, those hyphens that connected you to another for life, a marriage symbol _he thought as he continued to stagger out of the arch of the courtyard, trying desperately to keep in a straight line, not wanting to get caught being drunk on campus, knowing it would do bad things to his résumé. Not that he cared at this point, he was free!

He flung his arms in to the air and shouted at the top of his longs.

"I'm FREE! I'm free I tell you!" he span around on the paved floor, his long legs somehow holding him up enough to spin him around at full speed. He closed his eyes and imagined that Broadway stage, the opening night's audience cheering with all their might when he walked up to the front for his applause.

They all screamed for more, for an encore! Oh how he wanted to run in to the audience and hug and kiss them all for supporting him this way. He took a long, graceful bow and the audience got to their feet in his prescience.

"Hello?" a voice said, but he was way too wrapped up in his fantasies, his eyes still closed, his arms still raised and his body still turning elegantly around, his gown flying around him like wings, like he could take off and fly.

The voice was still there though, it wasn't included in his fantasies and it wasn't in his mind. Was someone talking to him? No one knew had talked to him since he met Mercedes in his first year of college.

His eyes shot open and his arms dropped seeing who was talking to him. He lost his balance from the after effect of spinning around for several minutes; made even worse by the drowsiness sat in the back of his mind, teasing him and telling him to go to sleep.

He fell to the floor, embarrassing himself in front of this boy, the popular kid, the one he could only dream of being seen talking to.

Blaine Anderson; he had been the centre of Kurt Hummel's mind for the last 3 years of his life. _Why is he talking to me? _He thought, but his drunken state only allowed him to think so much before malfunctioning like a giant machine and trying to string words together in the right order, attempting to not make a fool of himself in front of his biggest crush.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smirking, obviously drunk himself and cocking a perfectly groomed triangular eyebrows. Blaine's expression was half sympathetic as Kurt rubbed his head and felt the pain in his bum get stronger.

"Ouch! My bum hurts" he said, not caring what he said at this point; so what if he had wanted to be friends and he had changed his mind, all that Kurt could concentrate on was the pain searing on up his spine and through his legs; but the pain feeling almost numb from the alcohol.

Blaine laughed a melodic laugh and Kurt looked up at him angrily. Well wasn't that nice; laughing at someone else's pain. Kurt had thought he was nicer than that, but obviously he was wrong.

He stood up moodily, rubbing his bum through his gown as he did and hissing at the pain in his lower spine. Why did it hurt him so much that Blaine had laughed at him? It had made his heart clench in sadness that he had crushed his spirits that Blaine Anderson might want to become friends with him.

"I'm glad you find my pain funny!" he said sharply before storming off; as fast as he could in his state; out of the courtyard. I heard him stutter something and then footsteps behind me. I readjusted my cap on my head and batted the tassel out of my eye angrily before carrying on walking.

"Hey, wait" he heard Blaine say softly "Kurt, wait up please"

He knew his name! Kurt's heart leaped at the thought that Blaine Anderson knew who he was! He froze and turned around, crossing is arms, trying his best to look composed as he faced his crush and looked him straight in his eyes.

His hazel eyes oozed with honey and his ebony eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks as he blinked. His eyebrows framed his eyes, making them look dark and mysterious and...really sexy. Kurt blushed at the thought.

_Wow, I am innocent! I blush at the word sexy! Oh my! _Kurt thought, still surveying Blaine's features.

His curly hair complemented the tanned olive skin of his face beautifully as the curls bounced on his creased forehead, breaking free from under the graduation cap. His cheeks were flushed with alcohol and his image left Kurt feeling weak at the knees.

"Why do you know _my _name?" Kurt asked, wearing one of the famous Kurt Hummel Bitch-please glares which had reduced many to retreat from the sweater he wanted in the shop or the jeans that were in the sale and there were only one pair left.

_If looks could kill _Blaine thought _I'd be six feet under by now! _

"You've been in my class for the last 3 years, Kurt. How would you think that I had never noticed you answering to the name of Kurt Hummel before?" he said, but he didn't say it like he was stupid, he said it kindly, like he cared about Kurt and had been paying special attention to him; but that cant have been it, like he said, he had been in the class for 3 years, he didn't mean to notice him, it had just happened.

"Why are you talking to me then? You seem to have gone out your way to ignore me for three years and now your suddenly interested in being my friend?" Kurt asked, wanting to know the truth about this boy.

"Because I want to get to know you; I have realised today that you have been right in front of my eyes for 3 years and I haven't so much as spoken to you" Blaine said to Kurt, a look in his eyes Kurt had never seen before; it was almost lust. Kurt ducked his head, blushing.

"What do you mean? Of course I have" Kurt replied, smirking from the alcohol in his veins taking over his brain.

"I know; so what do you say about coming back to my apartment and getting to know each other a bit better?" he suggested, making Kurt duck his head even more and his cheeks turn violet. He smirked and looked Blaine up and down from underneath his eyelashes.

Kurt didn't feel nervous under the influence of all of the alcohol in his system. Inside, his stomach was churning in anticipation and fear, but in his state, he paid no attention to these feelings that were covered by the ache he felt in his heart to be closer to Blaine; the boy he had been pining over since he could remember.

"I would like that" he said, making Blaine smile a lopsided grin and kiss Kurt's cheek.

Normally Kurt would have been running for the hills by this point, if someone had advanced on him that fast, but for some reason, he allowed Blaine Anderson to take hold of his hand and pull him along the streets of New York, holding on to his cap as the tassel flew behind him like a tail.

He was pulled by his hand this way and that, laughing like he was a child just discovered a new trick that annoyed someone, so he did it constantly. His mouth hung open as he was whisked away by Blaine Anderson.

Blaine stopped suddenly in front of him, making Kurt run in to his back, still giggling, and his cap to fall on to his forehead.

"This is me!" Blaine said, looking up at a 20 story building, not too rough but not posh either, not that Kurt was really registering where he was and where he was about to go, his only concern was that Blaine still had a tight hold on his hand and was swiftly pulling him through the door and in to his apartment building.

How a college student could afford a place like this baffled him completely; he must be up to his chin in money! And I gasped as I entered his room.

The whole place was covered in photographs of various kinds; family, friends, pets he had as a child, his house, places he had visited, and some Kurt just couldn't make out.

He released Kurt's hand; making him frown; and walked over to the cupboard in the corner, opening it and pulling out a bottle of whisky; too fine to have been bought by a student; and two crystal glasses that Kurt knew were expensive. He stumbled over too me, placing one in my hand before filling it up and emptying the rest of the bottle in to his glass.

He put the bottle down on his bedside table and took Kurt's hand again, pulling him towards the bed before taking the glass back from Kurt's hand and placing them both on the table too, the liquid spilling slightly over the side of the glasses as he put them down with a bit too much force.

He turned back to Kurt who was stood at the foot of the bed; swaying ever so slightly, the drunken state still not worn off in the slightest. Blaine took his hands in his and pulled him closer to his body, feeling the strong sense of warmth having this boy so close to him. Kurt felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around his waist and his warm breath on his neck and he panicked.

What if this was a mistake? What if he was just using him or messing him around?

He let out a shaky breath and pulled away gently. Blaine groaned from the loss of contact and Kurt's face turned panicked. Blaine noticed his expression and his face turned sympathetic.

"I just need a m-minute...just a minute" Kurt stammered, making his way towards the door in the corner of the room, assuming that way took him to the bathroom.

"Kurt, the bathrooms over there" Blaine said sympathetically, seeing Kurt's fears and trying to do his best to comfort him.

Kurt metal face palmed as he nodded shyly, a blush creeping to his cheeks as he made his way over to the other door. He shut the door to the room and leant against the back of it; sliding down to the floor.

Why was he being such a coward? He had done this before, why was it so hard to just go back in to that room and do it with the man he had been fantasising about for months? No, he could do this.

He wiped his cheeks of the tears that had fallen whilst he had been sat on the floor, tasting the saltiness on his tongue before grabbing on to the sink and pulling himself to his feet. He walked over to the full length mirror on the wall and had a great idea.

* * *

Blaine sat on the bed, twirling his whisky glass in his hands, taking sips of the liquid occasionally, letting it run down and warm his throat; not caring it was making him even more drunk than he already was.

"I'm ready!" a muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door, the sound being blocked by the wood and wall in-between us.

The door opened, making the room shake with the force of the boy behind it.

Kurt stepped in to the room and Blaine's heart stopped and his brain malfunctioned.

There, Kurt Hummel stood, innocent virgin Kurt, in nothing but a pair of boxers, but on top was his graduation gown and his cap was balanced expertly on the top of his head.

He didn't know what to do. This wasn't what he had wanted; he had wanted to get to know this boy first, really he had. He had wanted to share his secrets with someone and make a new friend before he finished college once and for all.

Kurt noticed my look of hesitation and fear and turned around immediately, the deepest blush I had ever seen covering all of his face, neck and even the top of his chest.

The milky skin of his shoulder was exposed and the dimples in the top of his back looked so delicious he wanted to kiss them until he couldn't kiss anymore, but his mind was elsewhere, trying to think of the right thing to say to Kurt. He got to his feet and walked over so he was behind him. He put his hand on his shoulder and Kurt nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Kurt...I want to...really I do...but I want to get to know who you are first...se the real you. I know my reputation says otherwise, but I don't want to rush things with you" he said softly, feeling Kurt relax slightly at his words, but still crimson red and his head ducked, looking intently at the cluttered floor.

He turned around and Blaine saw tears in the corners of his eye. He nodded lightly and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. He could see straight to the soul of this boy, where all the embarrassment lay, trying to hide itself but not doing a good enough job.

"Come on, why don't I find a sweatshirt for you to wear and then we can lay down and go to sleep, I can see you're tired" Blaine said sweetly despite his drunkenness. Kurt nodded shyly and Blaine went to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a NYADA sweatshirt he had bought in his first year.

He reached up and took the cap from Kurt's head, balancing it on one of the bed posts before reaching out for his gown. He slid it of his shoulders, loving the feeling of their skin brushing together, before hanging it over the bed railings and doing the same with his.

He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, making Kurt blush adorably. He pulled back the covers on his bed, taking Kurt's arm and leading him over, letting Kurt slide in before joining him.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do from here, and neither was Kurt, so he intertwined their fingers and pressed a small kiss to the back of his hand. Kurt melted in to the touch, his blue eyes fluttering closed and his eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks. His chestnut hair had been flattened by the graduation cap he had insisted on wearing all day long, but he was the cutest thing ever to be seen by Blaine.

"Goodnight Blainers" Kurt whispered gently.

"Goodnight Kurtie" he answered, before drifting off in to a dream filled sleep, filled with thoughts of this man beside him, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! It took me a while to try and get it right so I hope you enjoy it.**

**It would be great if you could drop a review, I love to know what people think!**

**Hollyx**


End file.
